


Stop callin' daddy Eames, or I'll stop

by Namgangs



Category: Inception (2010), Mysterious Skin (2005)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dream Sex, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, PWP, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: Warning : ไม่มีฉากสอดใส่จริงๆ แต่มีคำพูดและเนื้อหาเกี่ยวกับเซ็กซ์ตลอดฟิค , ดราม่าสั้นๆกลางเรื่อง , ฟิคปรับความเข้าใจกัน , แฮปปี้เว่อร์





	

 

 

"คอปป์รู้หรือเปล่า" 

 

อาเธอร์สะดุ้งเล็กน้อย ก่อนหันมามองคนร่างหนาบนเตียง 

 

"รู้อะไร?"

 

อีมส์หลุดหัวเราะเบาๆในลำคอให้กับน้ำเสียงเรียบๆและหน้าตานิ่งๆของร่างบางที่นั่งอยู่ปลายเตียง กำลังรูดกางเกงขึ้นมาตามน่องขา

 

อาเธอร์ถอนหายใจเมื่อร่างหนาที่นอนเปลือยเปล่าบนเตียงไม่มีอะไรปกคลุมเพียงยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มไม่ตอบคำถาม ร่างบางส่ายหัวระอา ละสายตาจากอีกฝ่าย กระดกบั้นท้ายขึ้น ดึงกางเกงขึ้นสวม ติดกระดุม รูดซิบ 

 

"ถ้าคอปป์รู้ หมอนั่นคงตกใจแย่" อีมส์เอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงแบบที่อาเธอร์จงเกลียดจงชังนักหนา น้ำเสียงแบบเย้าแหย่ทำเป็นรู้ดี

 

"หุบปาก" อาเธอร์ตวาด หยิบเสื้อของอีกฝ่ายที่กองอยู่ปลายเท้าขึ้นโยนใส่หน้าของอีมส์ 

 

"โฮ่ ยาหยี" อีมส์ล้อ "ฉันจำได้ว่าเมื่อยี่สิบนาทีก่อน นายครางเสียงหวาน ให้ฉันอ้าปากพร่ำบอกว่านายสวยแค่ไหน --วัยทอง? ประจำเดือนมาไม่ปกติ?"

 

แทนที่อาเธอร์จะหน้าแดงเป็นลูกตำลึง ร่างบางเพียงขมวดคิ้วหันกลับไปมองอีมส์อย่างจริงจัง "นายจะแบล็คเมลล์ฉันหรืออะไร อีมส์?"

 

อีมส์ยิ้มกว้าง สายตากรุ้มกริ่ม "นายบอกฉันสิ ว่าฉันจะทำไปเพื่ออะไร ทูนหัว?"

 

"เซ็กซ์?" อาเธอร์เลิกคิ้วถาม

 

อีมส์หลุดหัวเราะออกมาดังลั่น ก่อนดันตัวเองลุกขึ้นนั่งขัดสมาธิบนเตียง "อันนั้น ฉันไม่เห็นจำเป็นต้องแบล็กเมลล์ให้ได้มาเลย" 

 

"ฮ่ะ" อาเธอร์รับคำในลำคออย่างแปลกใจ นัยน์ตาเรียวเล็กอดมองไล้ไปตามเรือนร่างเปลือยเปล่า และหยุดสายตาที่กล้ามอก รอยสักและหัวนมของอีกฝ่ายอย่างมีอารมณ์ไม่ได้ 

 

"คอปป์รู้หรือเปล่าว่านายเป็นเกย์?" อีมส์ถามขึ้น ทำให้อาเธอร์ละสายตาจากร่างหนา หันขึ้นมาสบตากับนักปลอมแปลง

 

"เขาสงสัย" อาเธอร์ตอบ เลื่อนสายตาลงมองริมฝีปากหนาของอีกฝ่าย ก่อนรู้สึกถึงลิ้นที่เลียริมฝีปากบางของตัวเองอย่างกลัดมัน "ฉันไม่เคยบอก เขาไม่เคยถาม --คอปป์ไม่ใช่คนสู่รู้อย่างใครบางคนแถวนี้"

 

"โฮ่ นั่นเขาเรียกพัฒนาการสินะ" อีมส์ไม่สนคำกระแหนะกระแหนของอาเธอร์ กลับยั่วร่างบางไม่เลิก "ยอมรับว่าตัวเองเป็นเกย์แต่โดยดี" 

 

"ถ้านายเป็น ฉันก็เป็น" อาเธอร์รับคำอย่างเรียบเฉย ทำให้อีมส์ทำหน้าปุเลี่ยนๆ 

 

"นาย --ตอนเด็กๆน่ารักกว่านี้เยอะเลย" อีมส์เบ้ริมฝีปากหนาของตัวเอง "แกล้งสนุกกว่านี้"

 

"ไม่เด็กขนาดให้นายพูดคำว่าเด็กๆ" อาเธอร์ส่งเสียงขึ้นจมูกเบาๆ คว้าเสื้อเชิ้ตขาวของตัวเองขึ้นมาสวม

 

"อา --ยั่วขึ้นแล้วเหรอ เจ้าหญิง?" อีมส์พูดน้ำเสียงชอบอกชอบใจ "คอปป์รู้หรือเปล่าว่านายเหลวแหลกแค่ไหนตอนเป็นวัยรุ่น"

 

อาเธอร์คำรามในลำคอ ก้มลงติดกระดุมเสื้อทีละเม็ดๆ "แล้วคอปป์รู้หรือเปล่าว่าตอนวัยรุ่นนายขายยาให้กับเด็กนักเรียน?" 

 

"เขาไม่สนหรอก ฉันไม่ใช่ลูกหมาของเขา" อีมส์ยักไหล่

 

"ฉันก็ไม่ใช่เหมือนกัน" อาเธอร์เอ่ยเสียงขุ่น

 

อีมส์หัวเราะลั่นราวกับได้ยินเรื่องตลกที่สุดในชีวิต "แหงล่ะ นายเล่นกระดิกหางระริกระรี้ตามคอปป์ต้อยๆอย่างกับลูกแหง่ติดนมแม่ซะขนาดนั้น" 

 

อาเธอร์ที่สวมทั้งเสื้อทั้งกางเกงเสร็จเรียบร้อย คลานยกบั้นท้ายยั่วขึ้นมาบนเตียง ผลักร่างหนาเปลือยเปล่าที่นั่งขัดสมาธิล้มลงนอน ร่างบางขึ้นคร่อมตรงสะโพกของอีมส์ที่ตอนนี้เม้มเลียริมฝีปากก่อนฉีกยิ้มเซ็กซี่ 

 

"อะไรเล่า?" อีมส์ถามอาเธอร์ที่ก้มลงมายิ้มให้อย่างมีเล่ห์นัย 

 

"เอาเป็นว่านาย --ช่วยให้ฉันหย่านมจากคอปป์ เป็นไง อีมส์?" อาเธอร์เลื่อนมือตัวเองไล้ไปตามยอดอกและหัวนม

 

"โฮ่" คราวนี้อีมส์ส่งเสียงทำนองแปลกใจจริงๆออกมา ก่อนต้องครางเสียงแหบพร่ากระเส่า "อ่ะ อูยย นั่นมัน --ให้ตายเหอะ อาเธอร์ โอ้ว แม่งเอ้ย" 

 

อาเธอร์ขยับสะโพก บดแก้มก้นลงบนกล้ามขา หว่างขาถูไถกับท่อนเนื้อของอีมส์ที่ขยายใหญ่ขึ้นเรื่อยๆ 

 

"คอปป์ต้องโมโหเป็นบ้าแหง" อีมส์บอกเสียงหอบระโรย เคลื่อนมือไปสัมผัสเอวของร่างบางที่ขยับส่ายวนอย่างกับมืออาชีพ แทบรั้งสติให้อยู่กับเนื้อกับตัวไม่ได้ 

 

"โอ้ย!" อีมส์ร้องลั่นตอนที่อาเธอร์บิดหัวนมเขาเป็นเกลียว 

 

"ช่างหัว คอปป์ แม่งสิ" ร่างบางสบถ พร้อมกับทุบกำปั้นลงบนแผ่นอกของอีมส์

 

อีมส์เบิกตากว้าง ตกใจที่ร่างบางสบถคำหยาบออกมา ไม่ใช่ว่าเขาไม่เคยได้ยินอาเธอร์สบถคำหยาบ --อันที่จริง เขาเคยได้ยินร่างบางสบถหลายอย่างแบบที่ไม่มีใครคาดถึงเลยด้วยซ้ำ --แต่นั่นมันก็นานมากแล้ว นานกว่าที่เขาจะเจอคอปป์ด้วยซ้ำ

 

"เลิกร้องหาป๊ะป๋าได้แล้ว อีมส์" อาเธอร์เริ่มบดสะโพกคลึงร่างของอีมส์อีกครั้ง "ถ้านายพูดถึงคอปป์อีกครั้ง ฉันจะหยุด"

 

"ตามแต่บัญชาเลย องค์หญิง" อีมส์เอ่ยเสียงกระเส่า หลับตาลง แล้วครางเสียงแหบพร่าในลำคอยาว พุ่งสมาธิไปตรงประสาทสัมผัสที่โคนขาของตัวเองที่ถูกบดเสียดด้วยเรือนร่างของอีกฝ่าย อาเธอร์เร่งความเร็วขึ้น บดสะโพกทิ้งน้ำหนักลงแต่ละทีแทบทำให้ร่างหนาขาดใจตาย

 

"โอ้ -พระเจ้า --อาเธอร์ --Fuck you!" อีมส์ร้องลั่น ตอนที่น้ำขาวๆพุ่งเปรอะกางเกงของร่างบาง อาเธอร์ยกมือขึ้นลูบน้ำกามของอีมส์บนกางเกงตัวเอง เอนตัวลง ป้ายมือตัวเองที่เปียกโชกเหนียวหนืดลงบนริมฝีปากหนาของอีมส์ ก่อนยัดเยียดสอดนิ้วลงไป อีมส์ตกใจเล็กน้อย แต่ก็เผยอปากออกแต่โดยดี รสคาวๆของตัวเองแผ่ซ่านไปทั่วปากของร่างหนา อีมส์เลียนิ้วของอาเธอร์ราวกับกำลังละเลียดแท่งหวานเย็น 

  
"นายติดค่ากางเกงฉันตัวหนึ่ง" อาเธอร์บอกเสียงขุ่น แต่จับอารมณ์ที่แท้จริงไม่ถูก ชักนิ้วออกจากปากของอีมส์ ก่อนลุกขึ้น กระโดดลงจากเตียง 

 

"ฉันว่าฉันติดนายมากกว่านั้นนะ!!" อีมส์ตะโกนไล่หลังอาเธอร์ที่หายวับเข้าห้องน้ำไป

 

"ฉันยอมชักว่าวตายในห้องน้ำดีกว่าให้นายบ๊วบ อีมส์!" ร่างบางตะโกนกลับออกมาหยาบโลนด้วยคำที่อาเธอร์ไม่มีวันใช้กับคนอื่นนอกจากอีมส์ พร้อมกับเสียงกระแทกปิดประตูห้องน้ำ 

 

"ไม่เอาน่า ยาหยี" อีมส์ลุกขึ้นจากเตียง คว้ากระดาษทิชชู่เช็ดรอบปากกับคางของตัวเอง แล้วปาลงพื้น หยิบผ้าขนหนูที่แขวนไว้บนราวขึ้นพันรอบเอว เดินไปยกแขนขึ้นพิงบานประตูห้องน้ำ เอ่ยเสียงออดอ้อนแข่งกับเสียงน้ำที่ดังมาจากด้านใน "ให้ฉันทำให้นายมีความสุขหน่อยน่า --จะได้ไม่ต้องรู้สึกติดค้างกันไง" 

 

ด้านในเงียบ มีแต่เสียงน้ำไหล 

 

อีมส์หายใจฟึดฟัดเบาๆ ก่อนเอาหัวโขกบานประตู พูดเสียงแหบพร่า "เปิดประตูเดี๋ยวนี้เลย อย่าเล่นตัวหน่อยเลยน่า" 

 

"ฉันเช็ดน้ำเน่าๆของนายออกจากางเกงอยู่" อาเธอร์พูดเสียงดังตอบกลับมาจากอีกฝากของประตู 

 

"ไม่เน่าขนาดนั้นหรอกมั้ง ในเมื่อนายเคยอยากลิ้มรสมันจนต้องอ้อนวอนอยู่บ่อยๆ" ริมฝีปากหนาเม้มเลียอย่างกระสันขึ้นมาทันทีที่พูดออกไป "นี่ --คิดถึงริมฝีปากฉันที่ประทับจูบลงบนไอ้หนูของนายสิ คิดถึงปากร้อนๆของฉันที่จะโอบอุ้มนายไว้ ลิ้นที่ตวัดเลียลิ้มรสนาย รู้จักร่างกายของนายดียิ่งกว่าใครๆ" 

 

อีมส์แนบหูกับบานประตูก่อนลองหมุนลูกบิด --ล็อคอยู่

 

"ไม่เอาน่า ที่รัก" อีมส์คราง ก่อนหูที่แนบกับบานประตูจะได้ยินเสียงอย่างอื่นนอกจากเสียงน้ำ

 

"โอ้! ให้ตายเหอะ อาเธอร์!"อีมส์ร้องเสียงสูง ยกฝ่ามือขึ้นตบบานประตูดังลั่นก่อนเสยผมตัวเองอย่างหงุดหงิด "นายกำลังชักว่าวจริงๆด้วย!" 

 

เสียงหอบกระเส่าแข่งกับเสียงน้ำจากข้างในดังขึ้นอีก คล้ายกับว่าพอถูกจับได้ อาเธอร์ยิ่งมีอารมณ์ทวีมากขึ้นไป 

 

"พูด..ต่อไป.." อาเธอร์สั่งมาจากด้านใน

  
อีมส์กระแทกร่างทั้งร่างใส่ประตูอย่างโมโห ราวกับนั่นอาจช่วยให้เขาเดินทะลุผ่านมันไปได้ ก่อนร่างหนาจะเดินวนไปวนมาเหมือนหนูติดจั่น ขยี้ผมตัวเองจนยุ่งอยู่หน้าประตู รู้สึกอยากตวาดอะไรสักอย่างใส่หน้าร่างบาง แต่คิดคำพูดไม่ออก

  
"ช่วย--ฉันหน่อยน่า" อาเธอร์ครางดังออกมา

 

"เออ เออ" อีมส์ตะโกนเสียงดังอย่างหัวเสีย แต่ก็เหมือนยอมแพ้ เดินกลับมาตรงห้องน้ำ ทรุดตัวลงนั่งเอาหลังพิงบานประตู เอาหลังหัวโขกบานประตูเบาๆ ราวกับนั่นจะช่วยให้เขาสงบสติอารมณ์ได้บ้าง 

 

อีมส์กลืนน้ำลายลงคอของตัวเอง ถอนหายใจหนักหน่วง ก่อนเริ่มพูด "ร่างเปลือยเปล่านายอยู่บนฝากระโปรงรถสปอร์ตในตรอกสลัม ฉันจับนาย ลูบไล้นาย บูชานาย หยอกเล่นกับก้นงอนๆ สวยๆนั่น เลื่อนสองมือข้างฉีกท่อนขาของนายแยกออกกว้าง ลากลิ้นสากยิ่งกว่าลิ้นแมวไปตามหน้าท้องของนายที่เกร็งแน่นเสียวกระสัน ตัวร้อนขนลุกชันซู่ซ่า ริมฝีปากหนาเขมือบดูดกลืนหัวนมที่ชูชันน่าไม่อายของนาย ฉันสอดนิ้วเข้าไปข้างในตัวนายที่ร้อนระอุ บีบรัด โหยหาให้ฉันเติมเต็มใจจะขาด นายกรีดร้องสุขสม แอ่นสะโพกขึ้น แก้มก้นของนายสัมผัสกับยอดหัวอวบอ้วนหนาเยิ้มไปด้วยน้ำ ดุนดันอยู่ปากทางเข้า นายก้มลงมองเห็นท่อนเนื้อของฉันผลุบเข้าไปในร่างตัวเอง รู้สึกแน่นใจแทบขาด ฉันเคลื่อนสะโพกดันร่างตัวเองเข้าไปในร่างของนายจนไปต่อไม่ได้ นายรู้สึกถึงเส้นเลือดที่เต้นตุบๆบนท่อนอวบหนาแข็งชันทุกตารางนิ้วที่เต้นอยู่ภายในตัว นายบิดร่างเกร็งสั่นสะท้าน อยากจะเสร็จสมเต็มทน ฉันกระแทกนาย มือใหญ่หนาของกุมรอบไอ้นั่นของนายที่สั่นระริกปริ่มไปด้วยน้ำ นายร้องอ้อนวอน..." 

 

อีมส์เลิกคิ้ว คล้ายกับได้ยินเสียงครางแบบปลดปล่อยดังๆของอาเธอร์ลอดออกมาจากด้านใน ร่างหนาหันตัวเองแนบหูฟังให้ชัดขึ้น ก่อนเสียหลัก หลังกับหัวเอนล้มลงบนพื้นห้องน้ำ เพราะบานประตูที่พิงอยู่ถูกกระชากเปิดแบบไม่ทันตั้งตัว

 

"จินตนาการนายนี่ดีกว่าเรื่องจริงเสมอเลยนะ" อาเธอร์เอ่ย อีมส์เลียริมฝีปากใหญ่หนาของตัวเอง รู้สึกอีกฝ่ายช่างสวยเหลือเกินในมุมเงยแบบนี้ ในมุมที่เขานอนแผ่ราบกับพื้นห้องน้ำ ละอีกฝ่ายสวมเสื้อผ้าเต็มยศถึงขนาดผูกเนคไทค์เรียบร้อยยืนคร่อมตัวเองอยู่ 

 

"ฉันจะถือว่านั่นเป็นคำชมแล้วกัน" อีมส์สบถ คว้ามืออาเธอร์ที่ยื่นมาให้ แล้วฉุดตัวเองลุกขึ้นยืน 

 

"นายน่าจะไปแต่งหนังสือขาย--" ไม่รู้ทำไมอีมส์ถึงรู้ว่านั่นไม่ใช่คำชม แต่อาเธอร์กำลังจะกัดเขา แล้วหวยก็ไม่เคยออกถูกเหมือนกับเรื่องแบบนี้สักที "อ้ออ" อาเธอร์ส่งเสียงในลำคอแบบล้อเลียน "ลืมไปนายมันอ่านเขียนแย่ยิ่งกว่าเด็กประถม"

 

"จินตานาการสำคัญกว่าความรู้ไง" อีมส์เอ่ยยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มให้ร่างบางแบบไม่ถือสา ยื่นนิ้วขึ้นเขี่ยปอยผมของอีกฝ่ายที่นานๆทีจะเห็นมันอยู่ตามธรรมชาติ ไม่ได้หวีเสยขึ้นลงน้ำมันเรียบแปล้

 

อาเธอร์โคลงหัวหนี ให้ผมตัวเองหลุดออกจากนิ้วของนักปลอมแปลง ก่อนเขย่งปลายเท้าขึ้นกระซิบข้างใบหูของอีมส์ "ไว้เจอกันใหม่ อีมส์"

 

ร่างหนาขนลุกซู่ด้วยลมหายใจร้อนๆที่ออกมาพร้อมกับเสียงพระซิบ "ไว้เจอกันใหม่ อาเธอร์" อีมส์รับคำ มองแผ่นหลังของอาเธอร์ที่หันให้ ตรงไปที่ประตู คว้าเสื้อสูทที่แขวนไว้ตรงชั้นขึ้นสวม 

 

"อีกคำถามเดียว" อีมส์ตัดสินใจตะโกนออกไปรั้งร่างบาง ที่ชะงักมือซึ่งกำลังจะเอื้อมไปผลักประตู และหันกลับมามองนักปลอมแปลงครึ่งร่าง นัยน์ตาเรียวเล็ก ขมวดคิ้วลง หรี่มากกว่าปกติ รอคอยคำถามจากริมฝีปากหนา 

 

"ทำไมตอนที่คอปป์แนะนำฉันให้นายรู้จักฉัน นายต้องแกล้งทำเป็นจำไม่ได้ด้วย" 

 

อาเธอร์ส่งเสียงเยาะในลำคอสั้นๆ ก่อนริมฝีปากบางจะเผยอตอบ "ฉันจำไม่ได้" 

 

"เอาเรื่องจริง อาเธอร์" อีมส์บอกน้ำเสียงจริงจัง 

 

"ฉัน-พูด-ความ-จริง" อาเธอร์ย้ำช้าๆชัดๆ อีมส์อึ้งไป 

 

"ฉันส่งเสียนายจนจบไฮสคูลนะ!" อีมส์ประท้วง "เรามีอะไรกันมากกว่าสิบครั้งด้วยมั้ง"

 

อาเธอร์ยักไหล่ "คงเพราะตอนนั้นนายไว้หนวด ไม่ก็ทรงผมนั่น"

 

"เกี่ยวห่าไร--" 

 

"นายต้องยอมรับนะ หน้าฉัน --มีเอกลักษณ์ ส่วนหน้านาย โหลจะตายชักถ้าไม่ใช่เพราะปากตลกๆนั่น นี่ยังไม่พูดถึงผมยาวรุงรังยังกับพวกไร้บ้านอีกนะ แถมตอนไฮสคูลฉันมั่วจะตายไป สำหรับฉันนายก็แค่นักเลงตัวเท่าหมีควายไว้หนวดจนไม่เห็นปากที่นอนด้วยอีกคนก็เท่านั้นเอง"

 

"แล้วใครจะไปรู้ว่าโลกกลมซะขนาดนั้น อุตส่าห์ถีบตัวเองจากสลัม เข้ากองทัพ เรียนจนจบมหาวิทยาลัยศิลปะ กลายเป็นมืออาชีพด้านโจรกรรมความฝัน จะได้มาเจอกับคนขายยาที่เคยนอนด้วยตอนวัยรุ่น" อาเธอร์แก้ตัวอย่างหงุดหงิดเล็กๆพอกัน "ใครจะเชื่อลง?" 

 

"ไม่น่าถามชะมัด" อีมส์สบถ ขยี้ผมตัวเองจนหนังศีรษะร้อนแทบลุกเป็นไฟ 

 

"เดี๋ยวนะ? ตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมาสมัยก่อนนั่น นายคิดว่าฉันแกล้งทำเป็นจำนายไม่ได้หรือไง?" 

 

"ก็ฉันจำนายได้ตั้งแต่แรก!" อีมส์ตะโกน ยกแขนผายตรงไปที่อาเธอร์ ก่อนสะบัดลงข้างตัว เท้าเอว ก้มหัวส่งเสียงครางต่ำในลำคอแบบไม่อยากจะเชื่อ

 

"นายน่าจะบอกฉัน" อาเธอร์ถอนหายใจ "บอกมาก็หมดเรื่องไปแล้ว" 

 

"ใครจะไปรู้ นายอาจกำลังเล่นเกมส์อะไรอยู่ก็ได้ --ไม่แน่นายอาจจะไม่อยากให้คอปป์รู้ว่านายเคยอยู่ย่านสลัม เคยขายตัว เคยรู้จักนักต้มตุ๋นแบบฉัน" 

 

"อ๋อ..นายคิดอย่างนั้นมาตลอด เลยหาเรื่องฉันตลอดงั้นสิ" อาเธอร์หันมาเผชิญหน้ากับอีมส์เต็มตัว ยกแขนขึ้นกอดอก เชิดหน้ามองร่างหนาอย่างเข้าใจ 

 

"อย่ามา --" อีมส์จะเถียงแต่คำพูดติดอยู่ที่ปาก ใบหน้ากร้านนั้นหันไปมองอากาศธาตุครู่ใหญ่ มือข้างหนึ่งเท้าเอว อีกข้างยกขึ้นลูบคางที่หนวดขึ้นเป็นตอแข็งๆของตัวเอง ก่อนหันกลับมาพูดกับอาเธอร์ "ฉันอาจเข้าใจผิดเรื่องที่ว่านายแกล้งทำเป็นจำฉันไม่ได้ แต่อย่าเถียงว่านายไม่ได้อายอดีตตัวเอง พ่อคนเฟอร์เฟค"

 

"อีมส์" อาเธอร์ขานนามอีกฝ่ายทุ้มต่ำ

 

"โดยเฉพาะกับคอปป์" อีมส์ไม่สนใจอาเธอร์ พูดโดยกวาดสายตาไปทั่วห้อง  "นายอยากเป็นลูกศิษย์คนโปรด เป็นมือขวาตามหมอนั่นต้อยๆ ตั้งแต่แรกแล้ว --ถ้านายไม่คิดปิดบังจริง ทำไมพูดถึงเรื่องแบล็กเมลล์ขึ้นมา" 

 

"อีมส์!" อาเธอร์กระแทกเสียง ร่างหนาชะงัก สายตากลับมามองที่ร่างบางนิ่ง

 

"คอปป์ทิ้งฉันแล้ว" หลังจากเห็นว่าอีมส์เงียบตั้งใจฟังตนแล้ว อาเธอร์ก็เอ่ยเรียบๆคล้ายกำลังพูดเรื่องดินฟ้าอากาศ อีมส์ขมวดคิ้วแน่น

 

"หมายความว่าไง 'ทิ้ง'" 

 

อาเธอร์ยักไหล่ คราวนี้เป็นร่างบางที่หลบสายตาจริงจังจนน่ากลัวของนักปลอมแปลง "ทิ้งก็คือทิ้ง ฉันไม่ได้ทำงานให้เขาแล้ว..จำเรื่องที่ฉันพลาดตอนงานฟิชเชอร์ได้ไหม ที่ไม่ได้ใส่เรื่องกองกำลังนั่นลงในรายงาน" อาเธอร์เม้มปาก ยกนิ้วขึ้นถูจมูกขัดจังหวะตัวเอง ก่อนหายใจเข้ายาวและเอ่ยต่อเรียบๆ "ฉันคิดว่าคอปป์คงไม่เชื่อฝีมือฉันอีก"

 

"เหลวไหล!" อีมส์ส่ายหัว สบถเสียงลงพื้น "หมอนั่นล้างมือแล้วมากกว่า --ได้กลับไปหาลูก แฮปปี้เอนดิ้ง"

 

"โฮ่..นายเคยเห็นใครในวงการนี้บอกล้างมือแล้วล้างออกจริงๆมั่ง อีมส์?" อาเธอร์ค่อนแคะ "ฉันได้ข่าวว่าคอปป์ยังรับงานอยู่เลย" 

 

อีมส์สั่นเท้าอย่างกระวนกระวาย ก่อนเสยผมขึ้นพร้อมๆกับที่หลุดปากถาม "นานยัง --ที่คอปป์ทิ้งนาย" 

 

"ทันทีที่เหยียบอเมริกาหลังเสร็จงานฟิชเชอร์" อาเธอร์ยักไหล่ เขาไม่ต้องการความสมเพชจากคนตรงหน้า และจริงๆเขาทำใจกับมันได้แล้ว ที่ไม่บอกอีมส์ เพราะมันไม่มีความจำเป็น อันที่จริงเพราะอีมส์เก๋าวงการกว่าเขา ชั่วโมงบินเยอะกว่า มีเส้นสายเยอะกว่าเขาที่ผูกติดอยู่กับชื่อคอปป์ เขานึกว่าอีกฝ่ายรู้เรื่องไปแล้วด้วยซ้ำ

 

"ไอ้บัดซบ!!" อีมส์คำราม เตะขวดน้ำที่ตั้งอยู่บนพื้นกระเด็นไปชนกับกำแพง

 

อาเธอร์ขมวดคิ้วมองคนตรงหน้าที่ดูเหมือนโมโหแทนเขาอย่างไรอย่างนั้น 

 

"ไม่มีอะไรต้องโมโห ฉันพลาดเอง" อาเธอร์ยักไหล่ พูดเสียงดังฟังชัดไร้อารมณ์ 

 

"นายไม่ได้พลาดอะไรทั้งนั้นแหละ ยาหยี" อีมส์กระพริบตาให้เขาข้างหนึ่งอย่างขี้เล่น ก่อนเดินตรงเข้ามาหา ริมฝีปากหนาก็ขยับพูดไปด้วย "คอปป์มีเรื่องปิดบังมากเกินไป เขาเองนั่นแหละที่ทำพลาดที่สุดในงานนั่น ทำให้พวกเราทุกคนเสี่ยงไปด้วย" 

 

อาเธอร์เลิกคิ้วสูง นานๆครั้งถึงจะเห็นอีมส์แก้ตัวให้เขา 

 

"แล้วตอนนี้นายทำงานให้ใคร?" อีมส์ถาม หยุดห่างจากอาเธอร์ไปสามสี่เก้า กำลังก้มลงแกะผ้าเช็ดตัว พันใหม่อีกรอบ 

 

"ทำกับใคร อีมส์..ไม่ใช่ให้ใคร" อาเธอร์แก้

 

อีมส์ทำริมฝีปากยื่น ก่อนยักไหล่ "อะไรก็ช่างเหอะ" 

 

"เปลี่ยนไปเรื่อย..คนอย่างพวกเรา อยู่วงการนี้จนมีชื่อเสียงขึ้นมา นายก็รู้ว่ามันเป็นยังไง..เราไม่ต้องวิ่งหางาน งานมันวิ่งหาเราเอง" 

 

อีมส์เงยหน้าขึ้นมา ชะงักมือที่พันผ้าขนหนูไว้ "นายหมายถึง นายทำงานกับไอ้พวกไก่อ่อนที่นายจ้างหามาให้" 

 

อาเธอร์ฉีกยิ้มอย่างห้ามไม่ได้ "ฝีมือไม่ได้เรื่องเลยล่ะ"

 

"นายน่าจะมาทำงานให้ฉัน" อีมส์เอ่ย ก้มลงพันผ้าขนหนูต่อ เลยไม่ทันได้เห็นสีหน้าประหลาดใจของอาเธอร์ --สีหน้าแบบประหลาดใจสุดๆ 

 

"ฉันไม่ทำงานให้ใคร" อาเธอร์เอ่ยหลังจากปรับสีหน้าตัวเองให้เป็นปกติ

 

อีมส์ยักไหล่ ก่อนเงยหน้าขึ้นมามองร่างบาง "ทำกับฉัน --นั่นแหละ ไม่เห็นต่างกันตรงไหน นายจะจับผิดมากไปแล้ว" 

 

อาเธอร์ถอนหายใจ ส่ายหัวเบาๆ ถ้าเขาตกลง สงสัยต้องปวดหัวกับนิสัยขอไปทีของอีกฝ่ายสิ้นดี "ฉันคิดว่านายไม่อยากทำงานกับฉันซะอีก..แถมนิสัยฉันกับนายเข้ากันได้ซะที่ไหน นอกจากเรื่องเซ็กซ์" 

 

นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวเทาๆของอีมส์สบตาอาเธอร์นิ่งอย่างจริงใจ ริมฝีปากหนาขยับเอ่ย "นายเป็นมืออาชีพ ฉันเป็นมืออาชีพ ยอมรับกันอย่างแฟร์ๆ ฝีมือเราสองคนนี่มันระดับท็อปคลาส หาไม่ได้อีกแล้ว"

 

อาเธอร์ยอมรับ เขาเองก็มั่นใจในฝีมือของเขาพอๆกับที่อีมส์มั่นใจในฝีมือตัวเอง อีกทั้งก็ยอมรับด้วยว่า ไม่เคยเห็นนักปลอมแปลงคนไหนทำได้แบบอีมส์ งานสมบูรณ์แบบเหมือนจริงและไม่เคยพลาดถูกจับได้แบบนั้น 

 

ไม่ชอบขี้หน้ากัน นิสัยไม่ลงรอยกันนั่นก็อีกเรื่อง แต่ได้ทำงานกับคนที่เป็นมืออาชีพแถมยังเข้าขาไว้ใจกันได้นั่นมันแทบจะเป็นอะไรที่อาเธอร์อยากเรียกว่า สวรรค์ จริงๆ หลังจากผจญงานสามสี่ชิ้นกับพวกไร้ฝีมือ ตั้งแต่แยกกับคอปป์ 

 

"นายน่ะ เป็นพวกคิดมากไป" อีมส์บ่น "แค่ตอบว่า เอาด้วย ก็พอ" 

 

อาเธอร์ถอนหายใจ แต่ก็ตามมาด้วยอากัปกิริยาที่เรียกว่ายิ้มกว้าง "รายได้ห้าสิบ-ห้าสิบเท่านั้นนะ ห้ามโกง ห้ามต่อรอง ห้ามโวยวายว่าทำงานหนักกว่า เพราะฉันมั่นใจว่าฉันทำหนักกว่า" 

 

"นั่นไว้ค่อยต่อรองกันไม่ได้หรือไง?" อีมส์บ่นอีก

 

"อย่างเช่นเวลาไหนดี?" อาเธอร์ถาม ถอดเสื้อสูทออก แขวนไว้ที่ราวตามเดิม ก่อนค่อยๆปลดเนคไทด์ทิ้ง ย่างเท้าเข้ามาใกล้

 

อีมส์ยกมือขึ้นถูริมฝีปากตัวเอง หัวใจของร่างหนาเต้นแรง หลุบสายตาหลบนัยน์ตาคู่งามของร่างบางไปแวบบหนึ่ง ก่อนเอ่ยด้วยน้ำเสียงหยอกเย้า "หลังเสร็จงานแรกของเราดีไหม? "

 

"ที่นายสมมุติขึ้นมาเองเดี๋ยวนี้ตอนนี้ อย่างงาน--" อาเธอร์เอ่ยเสียงลากยาว ประชิดรางติดกับแผ่นอกของอีมส์ ไล้นิ้วไปตามรอยสักบนกล้ามหนาใหญ่โต นัยน์ตาเรียวเล็กเหลือบขึ้นผ่านขนตาที่หนาเป็นแพยาวมองริมฝีปากอวบอิ่มของอีมส์ที่เผยอออก "มีเซ็กซ์กันในความฝัน?" 

 

"โอ้ นั่นแหละ ยาหยี" อีมส์ร้องบอก ยิ้มกว้างจนแก้มปริ ยกมือขึ้นลูบไล้สะโพกอีกฝ่าย "ใครบอกว่านายไม่มีจินตนาการกัน หือ?" 

 

"ฉันรู้จากสายตาหื่นสนิทของนายต่างหาก อีมส์" อาเธอร์บอกกลั้วหัวเราะเบาๆในลำคอ

 

"สักสองชั่วโมงดีไหม อาเธอร์..มีเวลาทั้งวันในฝันชั้นแรก" อีมส์เอ่ยด้วยเสียงกึ่งคราง "ทะเลแคริบเบียน? นั่งจิบมาตินี่ ปล่อยให้ผิวโดนแดดเลีย โต้คลื่นกับฝูงปลาโลมา ดำน้ำแอบเอากันใต้ทะเลข้างๆประการังกับฝูงปลาการ์ตูน"

 

"ฟังดูดี--" อาเธอร์ครางกลับ หลับตาพริ้มนึกถึงภาพความฝันที่จะเป็นไปตามนั้น "แต่ฉันไม่เชื่อว่าจินตนาการนายทำแค่นั้น" 

 

"ฉันกลัวนายจะหนีน่ะสิ ถ้าฉันบอกเรื่องจริงว่าฝันครั้งนี้จะเป็นไงกันแน่" อีมส์หัวเราะ ก้มลงไซร์คอของอาเธอร์ 

 

"ไม่เอาแบบมีอะไรกันในบ่อช็อกโกแลตเหลว หรือกลางขบวนพาเหรดดิสนีย์แลนด์อีกแล้วนะ" อาเธอร์ผลักอีมส์ออก ยื่นคำขาดแต่ก็อดหัวเราะชอบใจไม่ได้ พอคิดถึงฝันลามกพวกนั้นที่อีมส์เคยมอบให้เขา "ไม่เอาไอ้ที่นายมีมือขยุกขยุยเป็นหนวดปลาหมึกด้วย"

 

"โถ่ นั่นมันส่วนที่ฉันชอบที่สุดเลยซะด้วยสิ" อีมส์หัวเราะตาม ก่อนยื่นข้อเสนอให้กับอาเธอร์ "คราวนี้ลองใช้ฝันของนายเป็นไง?" 

 

อาเธอร์ตอบกลับไปแทบไม่ต้องคิด "เดี๋ยวนายก็ค่อนขอดว่าน่าเบื่อ"

 

"ก็มันน่าเบื่อ" อีมส์ตอกกลับอย่างหยอกล้อ อาเธอร์หันขวับค้อนเข้าให้ อีมส์เลยยิ้มแล้วแก้ตัว "แหม ฉันกำลังยื่นโอกาสให้นายได้ทดลองอะไรใหม่ๆต่างหาก" 

 

"อย่าง?" อาเธอร์ถาม

 

อีมส์คิดไปพักหนึ่งก่อนเดาะลิ้นเอ่ยออกมา "อย่างนายเป็นแวมไพร์ ฉันเป็นหมาป่า แล้ว--" อีมส์ลากยาว เว้นส่วนที่เหลือให้อาเธอร์ต่อเอาเอง 

 

"นายคงเป็นหมาป่าที่รสชาติอร่อยที่สุดยิ่งกว่าอะไรก็ตามที่ฉันเคยยัดอะไรลงปาก เลือดของนายเหมือนอาหารสวรรค์ น้ำของนายรสหวานยิ่งกว่าช็อคโกแลต คืนนั้นเป็นคืนพระจันทร์เต็มดวง นายติดสัด หอนเรียกหาคู่ แต่ฉันเจอนายก่อน ฉันฟัดนาย กำราบนายที่พยศดื้อรั้น และเพราะฉันเป็นแวมไพร์ นายเป็นหมาป่า เราน้ำแตกกันเป็นสิบรอบแต่เราก็ยังแข็งต่อได้เรื่อยๆ" 

 

อีมส์หรี่ตา "ฟังแล้วเหมือนนิยายฟุ้งซ่านของเด็กสาวๆที่ฉันต้องโดนนายเอาแหงม" 

 

"ฝันนาย นายฟัดฉัน --ฝันของฉัน ฉันฟัดนาย" อาเธอร์ตอบ ยกลิ้นขึ้นเลียริมฝีปากอย่างยั่วอีมส์ให้เกิดอารมณ์

 

"ก็ได้..ตราบใดที่มันเป็นสุดยอดเซ็กซ์ ฉันไม่เกี่ยงหรอก" อีมส์บอก "หวังว่านายจะไม่ลืมใส่เขี้ยวแวมไพร์ให้ตัวเองก็พอ" 

 

"โฮ่..ฉันอาจจะไม่ได้มีจินตนาการหรือพรสวรรค์เหมือนนาย แต่อย่ามาดูถูกกันหน่อยเลย นายเถอะ อีมส์ ขอร้องนะ เอามนุษย์หมาป่าน่าฟัด ไม่ใช่ลูกหมาที่เห็นแล้วอยากเกาพุงให้" 

 

"เชื่อใจได้เลย ยาหยี" อีมส์หัวเราะลั่นก่อนหันหลังให้ ราวกับพวกเขาตกลงธุรกิจกันเสร็จเรียบร้อย ก่อนอีมส์จะเอ่ยเสียงแหบพร่าเย้ายวนสำเนียงอังกฤษที่ทำเอาอาเธอร์ใจสั่นทุกที "ฉันจะเป็นอะไรที่เซ็กซี่ที่สุดที่นายเคยเห็นเลยทีเดียว" 

 

อาเธอร์มองแผ่นหลังของอีมส์ มองเหงื่อที่ไหลไปตามมักกล้าม มองผมที่ยุ่งกระเซิง รอยสักที่เคลื่อนไปตามร่างกาย มองก้นที่ซ่อนอยู่หลังผ้าขนหนูส่ายเดินไปยังเตียง ก้มลง ลากกระเป๋าที่เตรียมพร้อมทำธุรกิจตลอดเวลาออกมา อาเธอร์เลียริมฝีปากตัวเอง กระซิบกับตัวเองที่อมยิ้ม 

 

"ฉันเชื่อนาย"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> เพราะ mysterious skin ด้วยเหตุนั้นอาเธอร์ก็เลยเคยขายตัวมาก่อนไงล่ะ #งี้ก็ฟิคครอสอ่ะเด่ะ OTL


End file.
